


A Day in the Life

by NinjaUkulele



Series: What if one was broken? [2]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Amamiya Ren and Kurusu Akira Are Twins, Chatting & Messaging, F/F, M/M, wont be updated for a while so the fic connected to this has time to catch up
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:08:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24113302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NinjaUkulele/pseuds/NinjaUkulele
Summary: [gowo] - i will kill you[Futaba Sakura] - you said that about my brother[Futaba Sakura] - now look where we are
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira, Kitagawa Yusuke/Sakamoto Ryuji, Niijima Makoto/Okumura Haru, Suzui Shiho/Takamaki Ann
Series: What if one was broken? [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1740238
Comments: 7
Kudos: 118





	A Day in the Life

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KinbariTeaHeathen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KinbariTeaHeathen/gifts).



**[Akira Kurusu] has added [Ren Amamiya], [Ryuji Sakamoto], [Ann Takamaki], and 5 others to the group.**

**[Ren Amamiya] has changed the group name to {Thantom Phieves}**

[Ryuji Sakamoto] - oh no

[Yusuke Kitagawa] - I believed we already had a group chat dedicated to phantom thieves business?

[Akira Kurusu] - exactly. That's only for business. This place is for memes

[Futaba Sakura] - memes, you say?

**[Futaba Sakura] has changed [Ryuji Sakamoto]’s name to [fOr REaL?!?!?!11?]  
[Futaba Sakura] has changed [Yusuke Kitagawa]’s name to [Lobster Boi]  
[Futaba Sakura] has changed [Ren Amamiya]’s name to [bitch] **

[Akira Kurusu] - fUtABa 

****

[bitch] - wow. I feel so insulted. How Dare you do this to me.

****

**[Futaba Sakura] has changed [Akira Kurusu]’s name to [b!tch]**

****

[Makoto Nijima] - oh dear

****

[fOr REaL?!?!?!11?] - sjdfhksjdfh i mean it's not like we could tell them apart in real life

****

[bitch] - you couldn’t

****

[b!tch] - you couldn’t

****

**[Goro Akechi] has left the group.**

****

[b!tch] - BITCH I DON'T THINK SO

****

**[b!tch] has added [Goro Akechi] to the group.**

****

[Goro Akechi] - why

****

[bitch] - you cant get rid of us that easily

****

[b!tch] - you're stuck with us

****

[bitch] - forever

****

[b!tch] - forever

****

**[Futaba Sakura] has changed [Goro Akechi]’s name to [gowo]**

****

[gowo] - i will kill you

****

[Futaba Sakura] - you said that about my brother  
[Futaba Sakura] - now look where we are

****

**[Futaba Sakura] has changed [Makoto Nijima]’s name to [The Singular Braincell]  
[Futaba Sakura] has changed [Haru Okumura]’s name to [the only one with money]  
[Futaba Sakura] has changed their name to [do you ever just vibe]**

****

[Ann Takamaki] - absolutely

****

[bitch] - sjhdfsjkdhf 

****

[Lobster Boi] - i’m still unaware of what “vibe” means in that context

****

[bitch] - then suffer

****

[b!tch] - then perish

****

[fOr REaL?!?!?!11?] - do you have any idea how creepy it is when you two send the same thing at the same time

****

[bitch] - tragic

****

[b!tch] - absolutely

****

**[do you ever just vibe] has changed [Ann Takamaki]’s name to [lets go lesbians]**

****

[bitch] - skjdhksjdfhk NICE

****

[gowo] - ...what?

****

[lets go lesbians] - ya homophobic?

****

[gowo] -  
[gowo] - i have a boyfriend

****

[lets go lesbians] - answer the question, gowo

****

[gowo] - no???  
[gowo] - i was just unaware you were lesbian

****

[lets go lesbians] - oh yeah  
[lets go lesbians] - shiho’s my girlfriend

****

[gowo] - ah, congratulations

****

[fOr REaL?!?!?!11?] - are we going to skip over the fact that akechi has a boyfriend??

****

[bitch] - yes

****

[b!tch] - yes

****

[do you ever just vibe] - yes

****

[gowo] - yes

****

[bitch] - morgana also says yes

****

[The Singular Braincell] - although i am curious, i say we should respect his privacy so...yes

****

[the only one with money] - i agree with mako-chan!

****

[lets go lesbians] - no wait i want to address this

****

[Lobster Boi] - i, too, am curious

****

[gowo] - you will not be getting answers out of me

****

[fOr REaL?!?!?!11?] - i can ask Boss

****

**-[Sojiro Sakura] and [Akira Kurusu]-**

****

****

[Akira Kurusu] - if ryuji comes in and asks who goro’s boyfriend is, say you don't know  
[Akira Kurusu] - please

****

**{Thantom Phieves}**

****

[fOr REaL?!?!?!11?] - ...boss said he doesn't know

****

[bitch] - tragic

****

[b!tch] - tragic

****

**Author's Note:**

> happy mother's day


End file.
